A Fragile Life
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Summary: Throughout her life, Kagome with epilepsy has been living in a world where no one will know who she really is. One person however is going to help her out.
1. Sickness of Death

**A Fragile Life and Rights**

**Author's Note: This story you're about to read reflects my ordeals when I was growing up at a young age. I just did some alterations on events by most of it is true from my life. So I decided to put the Inuyasha series into my history. Enjoy!**

Summary: Throughout her life, Kagome with epilepsy has been living in a world where no one will know who she really is. One person however is going to help her out.

**Chapter 1: Sickness of Death**

"Doctor! Doctor!" A man shouts out to the other in a white coat, "Mr. Higurashi, I have good news and bad news." The white-coated man approaches Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi. "The good news is that your daughter is in a coma, the bad news is that because she had meningitis, she now has epilepsy. It's a bacterial disease that affects the nervous system, basically the brain. I must recommend that you take her to a program in a school close by where you live. I even have the prescription for her to prevent any seizures." He informs the parents, then look into the hospital bed where Kagome is in with wires in her body and the machine beeping steadily. "I'm not sure though how long she will be in the coma. Al I can do is to pray for her to survive the illness. I'll call you if anything happened. Go home and get some rest." And with that, the doctor left the alone.

It's been passed 2 months since Kagome has been in a coma from meningitis. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi have been praying non-stop for a miracle for their daughter, but nothing has happened yet. Day in and day out and still nothing has happened yet. "What if Kagome doesn't wake up?" Mrs. Higurashi said hopelessly looking down to her hands. Mr. Higurashi holds her hands for reassurance, "I know she'll make. I know and it's hard on me, but you mustn't lose hope."

A young girl, about 3 years older than Kagome comes up to them, "Will she be okay daddy?" She has long black hair, and brown eyes, and white skin. "Kikyo…" her mother said, "You must pray for her your sister to survive. She's in a coma." Kikyo is unsure, "What is a coma?" Mrs. Higurashi, Ai sighs, "It's when someone is unconscious for a long time. There'll be a point of time whether or not the person will either die or survive." She explains to her 4 year-old daughter. Kikyo nods as she heads back to her bedroom.

Later that night a phone call gets the family's attention. Mr. Higurashi answers it, "Hello this Hige Higurashi." A voice speaks on the other line, "Hello, Mrs. Higurashi, I am calling to inform that your daughter is awake from her coma." Hige smiles with relief. "Okay thank you so much, Doctor." He said as he hangs the phone. Ai comes up to him, "Who was that, dear?" Hige's smile grows towards her. "Kagome is awake. She awake!" He said as he pulls her into his arm. Ai weeps, "Thank god." Kikyo yawns as she comes up to them, "Mommy, Daddy what happened?" Her parents show relieved faces to her, "Your sister woke up from her coma, Kikyo." Ai picking her up in her arms. Kikyo smiles back," I am so happy she's awake, mommy." pats her head, "We can go see her first thing in the morning. It's past your bedtime, sweetie. Get some sleep." Ai suggests as she puts her down, "Night mom, night dad." She heads back to bed.

The next day, Ai and Hige take Kikyo to the hospital where Kagome is. They enter the building's lobby room and go up to the front desk. A woman is on her computer keeping everything up to date. She turns to the family with a smile, "May I help you?" She asks nicely. "We are here to see Kagome Higurashi." Ai answers. The woman looks up on her computer to find the name on the list. "Ah okay let's see here. Oh Higurashi, Kagome. She's on the fifth floor in room 25." She said as she writes down the room number and the level she's on. Hige gladly takes the note from the woman, "Thank you." The family went to the elevator , and pressed the said 5 on it. "Listen to me closely, Kikyo." Ai looks down to her daughter as she looks back up." Kagome will have a hard life ahead of her I'm counting on you to make it easy for her." Ai informs as Kikyo nods. The elevator door opens on the fifth floor. "Now be very quiet in the hall way. I don't want you to wake up any of the patients." Hige warns her. Kikyo stays quiet. The walk down the hall until they find the room the infant is in.

They come in quietly into the room. Inside was a Plexiglas box with a baby in it. Kikyo comes up to it to get a better look at the baby. "Mom why is Kagome in here?" She curiously asks her mother. Ai comes up behind and lifts her in her arms. "Kagome is still sick and very weak. She has epilepsy." Ai answers with a sad expression. "It's a disease in the brain and it makes it hard for her to learn. That's why daddy and I are counting on you to help her." Kikyo nods for understanding the requested solution. "I was wondering when she can come home with us?" Hige and Ai look at each other then turn back to Kikyo. "We don't sweetie. It's going to take time before the doctor decided to let Kagome to come home with us." Ai said sadly about her concerned feelings. No ton it's hard on Kikyo, but also the parents. They have to find a school with a program for students who have learning disabilities. Then all of a sudden the doctor comes into the room. "Mr. & Mrs. Higurashi, I see that you have arrives." He finally said to them. "I know you came here to see your daughter. As you are all aware, Kagome has recovered from her coma. It's a miracle to see anyone survived Meningitis. I for one believed she wasn't going to make it." He admits his disbelief of his observation on the baby. It's indeed a miracle for someone so young to survive a deadly disease. "But I consider you a hero for saving Kagome's life. We're intently to thank you." Ai said and sees Kikyo watching Kagome move around a little. "So when would be a good time to take Kagome home?" Hige asks. The doctor takes his clipboard to check on Kagome's results. "I would say about three days at the latest." He answers to him. Hige nods to know the time to his daughter home. The visiting hours are over for now, so the family had to leave, but promised to bring Kagome home from the hospital.


	2. Welcome Home

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

Three days have passed, and the family is finally taking Kagome home. They arrived at the hospital around noon. "Yay, Kagome's coming home." Kikyo happily said skipping in the hallways of the mail floor of the building. Ai catches her before she was a stoleway, "I'm excited too dear, but you have to relax and be quiet here okay?" Kikyo keeps the smile on her face and nods to her. Ai smiles back as they make their way to Kagome's room with a baby carrier in Hige's hands. They enter the room to find a nurse feeding her with baby food. They nurse sees them as she is finished. "Hello I was feeding little Kagome here. I'll tell you this that she is very calm." She said to them as she pats the baby softly. A few second later, Kagome burps, which made everyone in the room chuckle. The nurse smiles down o her, cooing at her. "Is she any trouble?" Kikyo asks her kindly. The nurse smiles back, "Nope not at all, sweetie." Kikyo smiles as she gets to her sister again. Kagome's eyes are a shade of brown chocolate, besides Kikyo's earthy brown. "Would you like to hold her?" the nurse asks the little girl in front of her. "Yes, please." Kikyo replied quietly, not to scare Kagome. The nurse gently places Kagome into Kikyo's arms. As soon as Kagome was places in her arms, Kagome reaches to her parents instead of her. "Here, mom." Kikyo simply said as she gives Kagome to her mother. Ai holds Kagome in her arms, and looks down to Kikyo, who looks kind of said. "You okay?" Ai asks with a concerned face. Kikyo frowns more, "It seems she doesn't like me." Hige comes down to her, "Don't let it get to you, honey. Give Kagome some time to get to know you. She has been through a tough time lately to survive her sickness." He assures her. Kikyo nods as well looking back at her dad. " I believe it's time for us to go home." He said as Ai puts Kagome into the baby seat as everyone gets their things and left the hospital.

The Higurashis have finally returned home with Kagome. They come into the house as Kagome looks curiously around the house. She can remember some stuff before she was sent to the hospital. "Welcome home, Kagome." Ai coos at her. Kagome giggles back. "I bet you're hungry." She carries her into the kitchen. Ai puts her into a high chair and grabs some baby food. She opens a jar and begins feeding her. "Is it good?" She asks her. Kikyo looks up at her and feels jealous that Ai and Hige are spending more time with her sister instead her. She sighs as she goes to her room for the rest of the day. "Why is it that she likes them and not me?" She asks herself as she lays on her bed, looking up to the ceiling. Ever since she was born, she feels that her sister is taking her place, getting more attention.. She then looks out the window to see the sun is setting in the sky. "Well, I'll have to take daddy's advice and give my sister some time to get used to me." She said to herself. All around are wonderful homes with nicely built yards and a few with wonderful designs in the front. "Kikyo, time for dinner." Hige calls from downstairs. "Coming." She replies as heads down to the kitchen for dinner

During dinner, Ai and Hige are just chatting about work, while Kikyo is feeding Kagome her baby food. Kagome reluctantly accepts Kikyo doing, because Ai is busy with Hige. Kikyo keeps a close eye on her, assuming if anything is strange, she'd find the source. Apparently nothing has happened yet with Kagome. 'You okay, Kikyo?" Ai asks her. Kikyo gets out of her trance, "It's nothing, mom." She responses then resumes feeding Kagome. 'It's gonna be a long time for the both of us Kagome." She adds in thought.


	3. The 4th Grade

**Chapter 3: The 4****th**** Grade**

10 years later, while Kikyo is going to the 6th (She's 13 years old.), Kagome who is eleven is going to the fourth grade. For the first ten years, Kagome and Kikyo are balancing each other out, as in one point they hate each other and then a few days later, they love each other. Kagome has grown up for the last ten years. Her hair has been growing long as well. All the way down to the middle of her back. "Kagome, you're going to be late for your first day of school." Ai calls from downstairs. In Kagome's room, Kagome is dressed in a nice blue short sleeve t-shirt, a pair of khakis, and a pair of pink sneakers. "It's now or never." Kagome said to herself before grabbing her backpack and runs out of her room. "Coming mom." She calls out as she runs downstairs to her mother. "Have a nice day at school." Ai said as she gives her a kiss and some money for lunch. "Bye mom." Kagome runs off to her school, which is a few blocks from her home. Kikyo already left already because her school is on the other side of town and it's a little far away than Kagome's school. Kikyo is quite the popular with the school students. Kagome on the other hand isn't. She isn't that kind of a person to be with. Ever since Kindergarten, she couldn't be with anyone is particular. She was basically all alone. She tries to play with them, but the other kids refuse to do so. The teachers had to help her out with the assignments. Kagome was grateful to them, but all she ever wanted was a friend, and no will do such a thing. "I bet this year will be the same." She said as she turns the block to see the school up ahead. A few buses were up in front dropping the other students from around town. Kagome comes to a stop as she looks at the building carefully. "Nothing changed since last year." She resumes walking in.

She walks up to a list on the wall of the hallway to see which room she's in. Reading it saying 'Room 212.' Luckily she remembers the building like the back of her hand. So she walks her way to the assigned room. As she enters the room, she finds a few other students just minding their own businesses. The teacher is a woman in her mid 30's with black hair and blue eyes. She wonders to find a desk with her name on it. She finds it by the window. She takes her seat and places her backpack on the hook on the side of the desk. She then takes out her blue Gameboy color and starts playing her Pokémon Silver version. A few more minutes later a few more students enter the classroom. One was a girl with her hair in a low ponytail with chestnut brown eyes, and a hint of pink eye shadow. The one after her is a boy with violet eyes with short black hair in a tiny ponytail. The last one is another boy with long black hair down to the bottom of his back, with a set of pine cone brown eyes. The three students find their seats as well. Kagome is in front of the ponytail boy, while the girl and the long haired boy is sitting on the other side of the room. The boy who is sitting behind Kagome overlooks her shoulder to see her playing her game. Kagome sees a shadow over hers, and slowly turns around to face him with a shy smile. "Hi there." He simply said to her. "You startled me. Please don't do that." She said with a stern voice. The boy replies to her, "Sorry. My name is Miroku Houshi." Kagome smiles at him, "Kagome Higurashi." Miroku smiles, "Nice to meet you. The ones on the other side are my friends. The girl there is Sango Taijiya, and the boy is Inuyasha Takahashi." Miroku introduces her to them. "Your friends are nice, even though I've never had friends before." She said sadly at the end of her own comment. Miroku is surprised, "You never had a friend before?" Kagome shakes her head. Miroku turns to Inuyasha and Sango, gesturing them to come over. " What is it, Miroku?" Sango asks as she sits down. "This here is Kagome Higurashi. She doesn't have a friend." Kagome's face turns red, being embarrassed from him. Sango punches Miroku's arm. "What did you do that for?" he whines rubbing the pain on the punch. "I can't see it's so sad that Kagome doesn't have any friends." Sango comments him. Inuyasha looks down at Kagome with a concerned look. He kneels down in front of her. "Kagome, do you want any friends?" Kagome looks around to see Miroku and Sango with the same look he has. "The thing is that…" But she is interrupted by the teacher. "Okay it's time for class." she said as all the students take their seats. 'I'm too scared to have any.' Kagome admits in thought.

During lunch, the class wen to the cafeteria to their assigned table. Kagome bought her lunch and sits on the far end corner of the table. Inuyasha is so concerned of her. So he decides to sit with her. Kagome is in the middle of her lunch, she didn't even notice Inuyasha sitting across from her. "Hey." He said to her sweetly. Kagome smiles shyly at him, "Hey where are Sango and Miroku?" She asks in the end. "They're in line for lunch." Inuyasha answers to see her nods. Soon Miroku and Sango come sit with them, Sango sat by Kagome, while Miroku sat by Inuyasha. "So tell us, Kagome, why is it that you don't have any friends?" Sango asks worryingly. Kagome sighs, "The thing is that I almost died from a sickness when I was a baby." Inuyasha is most concerned more than Miroku and Sango. "I got it from another baby who already had it, but he died from it. That's why I don't have any friends for at least ten years." She sniffles after that. Sango understands her the most. "It seems that you don't want to spread it to other people." She explains to he boys across from them. "What did you almost died from?"" Miroku asks next. "It's called Meningitis. I believe." She writes it down. Inuyasha's eyes widen, 'I've it before. I'll have to look it up.' He quickly writes it down.

By the end of the day, everyone head home. Kagome is walking down on the sidewalk until a voice gets her attention., "Kagome wait up." Kagome turns around to see Inuyasha coming up to her. "Oh hey, Inuyasha." She replies as Inuyasha as catches up. "I guess you live close to the school as well?" He assumes. Kagome answers, "Yeah just a few blocks from here." He smiles to here, "Same here. We can walk together is you want?" Kagome smiles back at him, ""I'd like that." They talked for a while until they get to Kagome's home. Inuyasha's smiles shows warmth at the house. 'She must have a nice caring family.' He thought. Kagome turns to him to see how he's looking at the house. "You like it?" She asks, causing him to get out of his trance. 'Yeah it's great." He casually responses to her. Kagome nods with a smile as she walks up to the front. Inuyasha grabs her hand to make her stop, 'See you tomorrow. Want me to meet you here?" Kagome's eyes water a little bit, "Yes I'd like that very much." Inuyasha keeps his smile for Kagome to except his offer. As soon as Kagome closes the door behind her, Inuyasha heads to his house.


	4. Advice

**Chapter 4: Advice**

Inuyasha makes his way back home after stopping by Kagome's house. He then starts thinking, 'For ten years she had a single friend. How sad and lonely she was. With no one to help her.' He turns onto his street to his house a few feet ahead of him. By the time he makes it to the driveway, his can see his older brother is outside playing some basketball. "Hey, Sesshomaru." He calls out to him, as he walks up to him. "Hey there." Sesshomaru said as he takes a break by sitting in a chair on the porch, soon Inuyasha sits by him. Sesshomaru sees Inuyasha think with a distressed look on his face. "You okay?" Inuyasha looks back up to him, "Sesshomaru, do you ever get worried about someone?" He asks kindly to him, Sesshomaru nods, so he continues. "Well there's this girl in my grade who has been very lonely for a long time." Inuyasha concludes, still worried about Kagome's depressing story. "Why would a lonely girl worry you?" Sesshomaru asks with his eyes with concern. Inuyasha looks up to the sky, particularly, Kagome's home in the front of it. "The girl has been lonely for ten year." Sesshomaru looks up there as well. "Because of an illness she almost died from." Inuyasha concludes his story. Sesshomaru grabs Inuyasha's shoulder with comfort. "She doesn't want any else to catch it and endure the same fate she did." Sesshomaru explains Kagome's ordeal. "No wonder why Kagome was so alone." Inuyasha murmurs. Sesshomaru turns to him, "Kagome you say?" Inuyasha turns back to him, "Yeah Higurashi Kagome." Sesshomaru's eye narrow. "I think Kikyo's the primary cause on her." Inuyasha is now confused. "Kikyo?" Sesshomaru nods, "Kikyo is Kagome older sister. She's in my grade as well. I couldn't help but over hear her talking negativity about her own sister." He answers. "Kikyo basically hates her from the inside. Even though she practically loves her and all, but can't handle her solutions for what she's been through." Inuyasha understands now, Kagome Higurashi all alone for 10 years is just the saddest experience in her life. "Thanks Sesshomaru." Inuyasha gratefully said and heads inside.

Inuyasha walks up to his bedroom to go onto his computer and look up the word Meningitis. He typed it in, and reads all about it. What he found so far is quite a surprise for him. He reads word by word.

"Inflammation of the meninges caused by viral or bacterial infection and marked by intense headache and fever, sensitivity to light, and muscular rigidity, leading (in severe cases) to convulsions, delirium, and death."

Inuyasha couldn't believe for what Kagome has been through. Thinking it over and over of her condition. "Kagome…If only you didn't had such a thing." He said to himself looking out his window to see Kagome's house in the distance.

Back at Kagome's house, Ai is in the kitchen making tonight's dinner. Kagome comes into the kitchen, "I'm home, Mom." She said as she takes off her shoes. Ai smiles down at her, "Welcome home, dear." She gives her aa hug and resumes her cooking. "How was you first day of the 4th grade?" She asks Kagome. "It was okay I guess. Can I ask you something?" Kagome fiddles with her fingers. Ai puts the wooden spoon down and sits by her. "What is it?" Kagome sighs. "Mom am I allowed to the have any friends at all?" Ai is caught off guard. "Yes, you are allowed to have friends, Kagome." She gently responses. "Why would you say that?" Kagome replies with a shy voice, "When I was at school today, three kids wanted to hang out with me and they were really nice. One is particular is sweet to me. We even walked home together." Ai smiles more, "Kagome it turns out that you made new friends. I'm proud of you." Kagome looks back at her, "So you're not mad at me?" Ai puts he hand onto Kagome's shoulder, "Honey, I'm not mad at you at all. It's all because you overcame your fear." Her answer makes Kagome tilts her head.. "My fear?" Ai nods backs, "You were scared that you didn't want anyone outside of our family to endure the same thing that happened to you. That's why you were all alone in school. But now you don't have to worry about that anymore." Kagome is cheered up with a smiles. "Thank you mom." With a hug from her mother. "You're Welcome.. I believe Kikyo and daddy should be home soon." Ai knows that Kikyo is staying after school because she's part of the school's volleyball team, and Hige is the coach for her team, and the boys basketball team. Kagome heads upstairs to her bedroom, and starts playing Sims on her computer. She loves this game so much that it really helps her out in life. "I guess my year will be an okay one." She said to herself as she concentrates on her player on the game.


	5. Impressions

**Chapter 5: Impressions**

The following week, Kagome is getting along with Sango, Miroku and especially Inuyasha. Ever since the end of the first day of school, Inuyasha and Kagome have been walking together. Today is gym and the kids got changed and entered the gymnasium. Kagome and Sango are wearing green shorts with a tan colored t-shirt while Inuyasha and Miroku were wearing pair of red pants on with a tan colored t-shirt as well. "Okay class we're going to do some exercises today. We're going to updates your results. Long Jump, High Jump, Arm Hang. The usual." The female gym teacher said to the class, knowing that they were groaning for todays' lesson. She leads them to the corner of the gym where a bar is connected to the edge of the walls. The students lined up. "Okay first one up is Houshi." The teacher said as Miroku makes his way to the bar. The teacher then gets her stopwatch. "I'll start when you grab hold on the bar." She instructed him. Miroku jumps high enough to hang onto the bar. He holds for awhile now, until he couldn't hold it anymore. He lets go and lands on his feet. "2.09" The teacher said telling the limit. Miroku smiles as he gets to sit down to the bleachers by the class. Kagome is up next. Unfortunately she didn't hold on long enough, only getting 1.32 for her, Sango got a 1.42. However Inuyasha is the one with the longest with a time of 2.58. The rest of the class try to break Inuyasha's record, but neither of them had even come close to his time.

In the Long Jump, the girls were up first. The first was Sango, and she made i . Miroku who is watching he is impressed with her. Up next was Kagome who gets up to the platform. Inuyasha leaning back against the wall observes her. "Go!." The teacher demands the little girl. Kagome jumps as far as she could. Everyone gasps as she marks it at 10 ½ . Inuyasha widens his eyes, he never knew that Kagome could be that good to begin with. Now it was the boys; turns for the Long Jump. The girls sit on the sidelines. Miroku went up first. He jumps pretty far, only making it to the 8 mark. A few students went up after him. Now it's Inuyasha's turn. He gets to the start of the platform. Kagome is in her though until Sango bumps her shoulder to snap her out. "Inuyasha's the best in class." She advices her. Kagome stares as Inuyasha is about to make his mark. He jumps as far as Kagome did. He makes it to the 10 ½ mark as Kagome did on her turn. "Well Inuyasha, you tied the record with Kagome's Well done." The teacher compliments him. Kagome sees as Inuyasha and Miroku come up to them. "Inuyasha, I didn't know you'd be that good." Kagome shyly compliments him, while she blushes. Inuyasha smiles as he sits next to her as Miroku sits by Sango. "Last one is the high jump, everyone." The teacher announces the class. They all heads to the wall where the mat has been mounted. "First off are the girls." She said as the girls line up to do their thing. Kagome gets up soon after the line started She takes a sticker from the teacher and jumps as high as she could to reach the top of the mat. She smacks the sticker on the mat and lands back on her feet. She sees the entire class with their jaws dropped. She looks up to see her sticker is 3 centimeters above mat. ""Higurashi, you might've broke the record. I'm indeed impressed." The teacher said as she writes the height in her students' book. The rest of the girls tried to get to Kagome's mark, but they couldn't get to it close enough, neither could Sango. "Now for the boys." The teacher said to them as the girls sit on the bleachers. Miroku did a great jump but just an inch below the mat where Kagome's mark is. Inuyasha is up last., 'I'll get as high as hers.' He smirks in his head as he takes the sticker. He jumps pretty high off the ground. He smacks the sticker on the walls. He lands back on his feet and looks up on the wall. His sticker is slightly higher than Kagome's. Surprised beyond her belief, "Inuyasha's as good as I am." She admits herself. Who wouldn't be quite the athlete as Inuyasha and Kagome? "Looks like Inuyasha is the record holder for the high jump." The teacher said as she writes down his results in the student book. She then looks up the clock to see that gym class is over. "Alright class, you can return to classroom. See you next week."

They all went back to their class for the rest of the day. By the time they get to leave, Kagome is getting her textbooks for tonight's homework assignments which are due on Monday. Kagome zips up her pink flower backpack and find it heavy to carry. "Do you need any help?" Inuyasha comes up to her. Kagome shyly nods, "Yes the teacher really wants to were us out with a lot of homework for the weekend." She comments as Inuyasha lifts her back like it was nothing and swings it over his shoulder. "Yeah, but I know this is just the beginning. He agrees with her as they walk back home together.


	6. Friendly Visit

**Chapter 6: Friendly Visit**

Ai is reading, all of a sudden she hears laughter from the outside. She looks out the window to see Kagome with a boy carrying her backpack. Ai smiles just to see Kagome having a friend with her. "Thank you so much, Inuyasha, I hope my backpack didn't slow you down." Kagome said as they walk up to the front door of her home. "It's no problem, Kagome. Your bag wasn't heavy at all, even with my own bag." He replies kindly to her. Kagome blushes with a smile, then an idea occurred to her, "If it isn't too much trouble, would you like to come in?" She's nervous as she fiddles with her fingers. Inuyasha is surprised by her request, "Kagome…" He stops for a moment. Kagome begins to feel rejected from him, "…Kagome, may I ask who your friend is?" Ai asks as she comes outside. Kagome turns to see her mother with a warm smile on her face as assurance. "Mom, this is one of my friends, Inuyasha Takahashi. Inuyasha this is my mother, Ai Higurashi." Kagome gestures to the both of them. "It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha bows to her. "The pleasure is all mine, Inuyasha. Would you like to come in?" Ai offers her. Inuyasha didn't want to hurt Kagome's feeling, seeing her looking down to her shoes with interest. "I'd love to, Mrs. Higurashi." He said politely as well as cheering Kagome up. They enter the house, Inuyasha is fascinated with the interior throughout the house. "Would you like some tea?" Ai asks the kids, "Yes, please." The kids replies to the woman. While Ai is getting the tea ready, Kagome shows Inuyasha around. Inuyasha begins to like her house even more and more. Finally Kagome takes him to her bedroom. She opens the door to let him in first. The first thing that he likes is that her window has a seat by it, so Kagome can look outside to the backyard. He walks around the room, as Kagome watches him with wonder. Inuyasha is calm by her scent of the room, "Why are you sniffing my room?" She asks him. Inuyasha relaxes, "You room smells like lavender." Kagome blushes, "And it gets it from you." That comment made her blush even more. "Thanks." She said with a soft smile. "Kagome, Inuyasha, tea's ready." Ai calls from downstairs. Inuyasha and Kagome head downs to have tea. The rest of the afternoon went well until Hige and Kikyo come home from volleyball practice.

Hige comes into the kitchen to see his wife, his other daughter and Inuyasha at the table, "Welcome home Hige." Ai said as they give each other a hug and a kiss. Kikyo secretly glares at Inuyasha with a fake smile on her face. "Hello, Kagome I see here you have a friend with you." She said as she grabs a seat at the table. "Yeah this is Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome introduces her. "And this here is my father, He Higurashi." Kagome gestures to her father to Inuyasha. "Nicee to meet you, Mr. Higurashi." Inuyasha said with a respectful voice to the older man. Hige smiles back, "Nice meeting you too, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's smile vanishes as he sees the clock saying 6:00 pm. "Oh no, my mom is going to kill me." Inuyasha said as he gets his stuff and bolts out the door. Kagome frowns as she sees him running down a few blocks from her bedroom window, "Inuyasha…" She quietly said to herself. The rest of the night became uneventful, with nothing exciting happening for the family. Kagome is back in her room, playing Sims, but couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. "I hope you're okay back at your home." She said as she changes into her pink pj and goes to bed.

Inuyasha is prepared for the worse ever since he got home. He runs down the blocks of his neighborhood until he sees his house. "I'm so dead." He said as he enters the house. "I'm home." He calls out to see if anyone is home. "Inuyasha we're in the living room." A woman calls back out to him. Inuyasha heads to the requested room. As he enters, his older brother is sitting by an older man with long silver hair, golden eyes, and ragged purple stripes on his cheeks. On his hands are claws of that of a demon, and inside his mouth are two canine fangs, basically like what Sesshomaru has. "I know I didn't call you to let you know where I was…" Inuyasha starts off by the woman interrupts him, "Don't worry about it my son. Sesshomaru told us about it." She said calmly to him. Inuyasha looks confused and turns to his brother, who only winks at him, singling everything is taken care of. "Inuyasha you can take off your watch now." His mother said nicely to him. Inuyasha rolls up his little hoodie sleeve, and turns of his watch. He begins to change. His jet black hair turns silver, his fingernails turn into claws, his brown eyes turn into gold, with two little fangs in his mouth, and his human ears disappear and turn into two triangular dog ears on to of his head. "Mom, Dad, am I seriously in trouble?" Inuyasha asks his parents, "No Inuyasha, we just want to talk." His dad, Inutaishou said as he pats down a seat for him. Inuyasha sits down, "What is it that you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asks more, "Well I see you like this girl at you school. And she likes you a lot doesn't she?" His mother, Izayoi responses to him. Inuyasha nods, "Yeah the thing is that she's been all alone for 10 years. And I really do care about as well." Inuyasha admits the part he cares about Kagome ever since the beginning of the year. His parents look at each other then turn back to him. "Well from what you experienced, is that you might have a crush on her." Izayoi said conforms. Inuyasha turns red but relaxes after that. "Inuyasha, you're growing up. And it takes time to get used to it." Inutaishou said to him. Inuyasha looks confused, "What do you mean by that, Dad?" All he did was chuckle. "You'll understand one day, my son. Now it's getting late. Go up to bed you two." He said as the brothers went upstairs to their bedrooms. Inuyasha gets into his red pjs, and brushes his hair. He gets into his bed. But before he could go to sleep, he looks outside through his window. Luckily he can see Kagome's house just a few yards away, "So I have a crush on her? But maybe she has a crush on me." With that said, he turns off his lamp and went to sleep.


	7. Kagome's Cold

**Chapter 7: Kagome's Cold**

The next morning, Inuyasha wakes up slowly due to the sunlight peeking through his window. He looks at his clock that said 8:00 am. "It's Saturday and I'm waking up at this hour?" He groans as he grabs his blankets and covers his head. He manages to get back to sleep for another two until he couldn't sleep anymore. Then a wonderful aroma smell gets his attention. He grabs his red robe and goes downstairs to the kitchen. He finds his mother making pancakes for breakfast for the family. "Morning Inuyasha." Izayoi said as she brings a plate for him, with some orange juice. "Morning Mom." He replies before he begins eating. Izayoi grabs herself a plate as well. "Where are dad, and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks. Izayoi replies after swallowing a cut up pancake piece. "They went to the school for Kikyo's volleyball and Sesshomaru's basketball games. They'll be home until tonight." Inuyasha stares at his mom, "Kikyo's there, huh?" She tilts her head. "Yeah, you know her?" Inuyasha replies, "Yeah, she's Kagome's older sister." Izayoi smiles down at him, "If Kikyo's there, then Kagome could be there as well." She persuades him. Inuyasha smiles back. He can see her today. But something comes across his mind. "Not to be in a rush, you should call him, just to be on the safe side." Inuyasha suggests his idea to her. She agrees with, "Let me call him." She said as she gets to the phone to dial her husband's cell phone number. Meanwhile during halftime of the volleyball game, Inutaishou is writing down the next half of the game for the girls, his phone vibrates alerting him that someone is calling him. He picks it up to see that it's the house number on his screen. He answers it.

"Hello?" Izayoi speaks, "Hey honey it's me." Her voice calms him down, "Hey how is it going? Is something wrong?" Izayoi chuckles softly, "Inuyasha has a question to ask you. Hold on." She said as she gives Inuyasha the phone. "Hey dad, I heard that Kikyo's volleyball game is today. Do you think that her sister would be there?" Inutaishou is the assistant coach for the girls' volleyball team, and head coach for Sesshomaru's basketball team. looks around the gym, seeing no sign of Kagome anywhere. As a matter of fact, Hige isn't here either. The only ones are just Ai and Kikyo. "No she isn't here. Her mother and sister are the ones here." He answers. Inuyasha nods, "Okay thanks dad. I'll see you later." Inutaishou replies, "Okay, bye." Inuyasha gives the phone back to Izayoi, "She isn't there, neither was Hige. Just Ai and Kikyo." He said with some disappointment in her voice. Izayoi is sad to see her son looking like that. "Have you tried their house? Maybe she could be there instead." She said with some confidence to cheer him up. Inuyasha smiles, "I'll go check over there then." He said as he finishes his breakfast and goes upstairs in his room. "

Kagome is in her room, coughing non-stop. I feel like crap." She whines as she continues on coughing, as she tries to get some rest. Hige is down in the kitchen, pouring some Ginger Ale to get Kagome better faster. A knock on the door gets his attention. He walks to the door and opens it to see Inuyasha and Izayoi. "Hello there Inuyasha, and Mrs. Takahashi. Can I help you with anything?" Hige asks politely to them. "Hello Mr. Higurashi, is Kagome here?" Inuyasha respectfully asks. "Yes she's home, but she has come down with a cold. She's been this way since morning." Hige includes with a concern. "Maybe you can cheer her up because I have to go get something for her." He suggests. "Well I'd love to cheer her up." Inuyasha happily accepts his request. Hige gestures him inside. "I just dropped him here because he wants to spend time with her. If that's alright with you." She said. Hige smiles warmly, "Sure. Any friend of Kagome's is always welcome here." He said back to her. "Okay bye Inuyasha, you be good." Izayoi said as she leaves. Hige closes the door. "Here Inuyasha." He gives Inuyasha the glass of Ginger Ale he had in his hand. "Take this to Kagome. I have to get something for Kagome, basically NiteQuil." Can you handle that?" Hige asks to the boy. "Sure." Inuyasha answers quickly. Hige smiles as he grabs his keys and jacket. "I'll be home in an hour." He said as he leaves the house to Inuyasha. As soon as the car is out of sight, Inuyasha heads to Kagome's room. He opens it quietly, not to wake her up. He gently sets the drink down on her side table, then pulls up a chair from her desk to sit by her side. He studies her calmly as her breathing is steady evenly. She then turns on her right side, as her face with her eyes closed is facing him. Inuyasha blushes a little, but calmly smiles down at her. Her bangs were in his way to her closed eyes. Trying not to wake her up, he moves a few strains out of the way. He gets a better look of her angelic face. Even with her lavender scent intoxicating his senses of smell, 'She doesn't know I'm a half demon.' He said in his head. He'll have to tell her sooner or later. But right now he couldn't help but to smile down at her. Kagome groans in her sleep. 'She must be dreaming.' He assumes because it's obvious. "Inuyasha…" She said in sleep mode again. 'Knew it.' He grins at that. "Don't leave me." She then cries in despair. 'Okay maybe a sad on this one.' He frowns. Kagome launches herself onto him unknowingly. Inuyasha is shocked just to have her on him. Inuyasha starts rubbing her back, "Shh, I'm here now. You're safe now." He whispers as he rest his head on hers, and rocks her back to sleep.

Hige returns home with a big box with a few holes on the sides. He sets it down and makes his way up to Kagome's bedroom. He peeks through the door to see Inuyasha rocking her in his arms. He smiles and leaves them alone. He then goes back to the get the box he sat down on the table. He then takes it into the living room. He opens it and inside is a kitten with orange, white, and black spots all over him. He mews and jumps onto Hige's lap. "You're going to be a good boy, Buyo." Hige smiles as he scratches the kitten's ears, and he begins to purr.

Kagome moans as she gets up, but is being held tightly by someone. She looks up to see that it's Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" She whispers to him. Opening his eyes, he looks down at her, "Your father wanted me to look after you when he was running errands." He answers as he gets the Ginger Ale and gives it to her. "This will speed your recovery." He advices her. Kagome drinks it down like no tomorrow. "You feeling okay?" He asks with a concerned face. Kagome sets the glass back onto the table, "I just have a sore throat, nothing serious." She said then coughs a few times. "Come on, get some rest." He gestures her back into her. Kagome snuggles back into her bed. While Inuyasha wraps her comforter on her. "I'll come back later. For now, rest." He said as he takes the glass. "Inuyasha…" Kagome stops him before he left the room. "Thank you for looking out for me." She said half-asleep. Inuyasha smiles down to the girl.. "Anytime, Kagome." He said as he closes the door quietly behind him.


	8. Buyo

** Chapter 8: Buyo**

Inuyasha makes his way to the living room. He sees Hige with a kitten. "Hey he simply said to Hige as he takes a seat on the couch. He looks ahead, and the kitten looks back. Inuyasha rubs his fingers, "Come here." He said nicely to the little critter. The kitten jumps of Hige's lap and onto Inuyasha's lap. It then rubs his head on his hand, purring. "What's his name?" Inuyasha asks Hige. "His name is Buyo." Hige answers, looking at the kitten. "It's a get well present for Kagome." He adds and then chuckles. "Buyo likes you already." Inuyasha smiles down to Buyo. "Yeah, I've a way with animals, dogs and cats basically." Hige raises an eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, but does your name mean 'Dog Demon'?" Hige asks him. Inuyasha nods, "Yeah as you can see, that this is my human disguise." He said as he shows his watch to Hige. Hige looks back up to him. "So this isn't your true form then huh?" Inuyasha shakes his with a sly smile. "No, the thing is, I'm a half demon. My mother is a human, and my dad is a demon. I'm the only half demon in my family." He said as he presses the small red button on his watch. His jet black hair becomes a starry silver, his soil brown eyes become golden honey. His fingernails grow into claws. And inside are two little fangs. His human ears are replaced by two triangular dog ears on top of his head. Hige is little surprised of his true form, "Just make sure Kagome doesn't know about this. I don't want to frighten her." Inuyasha begs him. Hige smiles as he raises his hand, "Don't worry about it, I don't pass the word. I assume though your parents however know about it." Inuyasha smiles back, "Not only my parents, but also my half brother Sesshomaru." He corrects him. "You have a half brother?" Hige asks curiously to him. "Yeah my dad's first wife died in a car accident shortly after Sesshomaru's birth. My dad met my mother at a dinner party." Inuyasha looks down, to see Buyo still on his lap shockingly. "Even Buyo likes your true form." Hige comments the scene in front of him. Inuyasha pets the cat gently with his clawed hands. "My dad is a secret agent, and invented this watch to help me blend in with the world. Even though I'm a half demon, half human. He suggested that we human out in the public. Inuyasha then turns the button on his watch, and turns back into his human disguise. "Don't worry, I still have my abilities." He assures Hige. "Buyo is such a nice cat, he can be easily trained at an early age." Inuyasha advices him as well. They keep on talking until a set of footsteps comes up to them. "What's happening you guys?" A groggy Kagome comes into the living room with her slippers and pink robe on. Inuyasha sets Buyo down and comes up to her. "You should Be resting. How come you're down here." He asks calmly to her. Kagome sighs and turns to go to the kitchen. Inuyasha turns to Hige for help. Hige gestures him to go after her. He nods and heads into the kitchen.

Kagome opens the fridge, to find the Ginger Ale. It's on the top shelf, and it's out of her reach. Inuyasha comes up to her, "Need help?" Kagome yelps and slips on the tiled floor. Ready to handle the pain from it. But it didn't happened. She feels that a pair of strong arms around her. She opens to see Inuyasha looking down, "You okay?" Kagome feels so comfortable in his arms. "Yeah. I am." She replies with a blushed face. "Good, let's get you some Ginger Ale." He said as he reaches a can of it. "Here you go, now let's get you back." He said as he escorts her back upstairs. Kagome didn't even moved because she feels something is rubbing against her leg. She looks down to see Buyo showing his affection to her. She kneels down, and starts petting him. "Hey there sweetie. You want to come up to my room?" She asks as Buyo jumps onto her arms. Buyo rubs his head onto her face, purring nonstop. Inuyasha takes them back to her room.

As soon as Kagome got into her bed, Buyo got on and snuggled by her. Kagome pets his back and massage his ears. "He's such a good boy." She comments the cat. Inuyasha grabs a chair and sits by her. He smiles down to the kitten, seeing that he already has a bond with Kagome, other than himself. Soon a knock gets their attention. At the door is Ai, "Hello Inuyasha. I just came up to let you know that your mother is here to pick you." She said nicely and yet guilty secretly. She doesn't want to see her daughter upset when Inuyasha has to leave. It makes her lonely from the inside. "Okay." He simply said as he gets up and follows Ai. "Inuyasha." Kagome calls out to him, "Thank you for taking care of me." She gratefully said with a blush on her face. Inuyasha smiles at her, "No problem. Get well soon." He replies and leaves her room.

Buyo meows up to her, with a purr. Kagome giggles as she resumes petting him. He gives her a little lick on her cheek affectively. "You're such a good boy." Ai comes in. "How are you feeling honey?" She sits done by her bed, putting her hand on Kagome's forehead. "You're still a little warm. I'll get you more ginger ale, and make sure you get some rest afterwards." She advised her as she takes her already empty glass.

By the time Ai left the room, Kagome adjusts her pillow, feeling sleepy after Inuyasha visiting her. Ai comes back with a filled up glass of gingle ale. "Here you go darling." Ai said with a gentle voice and gives her the glass. Kagome takes a good amount of the beverage. "Thanks mom." Kagome said as she sets the glass onto her table. "You're welcome. Now get some rest. It'll help speed your recovery." Ai said as she leaves the bedroom. Kagome snuggles under her covers, as well as Buyo does.


	9. Field Day

**Chapter 9: Field Day**

A few days have passed and Kagome has gotten better from her cold thanks to the ginger ale, and Buyo of course. Today is a special day for the fourth graders as well. The class is just gossiping for what's been going on lately ever since the year began. Kagome is in her seat, practicing her cursive handwriting. Thinking of how her printing handwriting was like, it turns out that her cursive handwriting is way better than her printing. "Hey there Kagome." Sango calls out to her. "Oh hey there Sango." Kagome smiles back with a wave. Sango pulls up a random seat and begins her conversation. "So I hear that Inuyasha was visiting you when you were down with that cold." She smirks at her. Kagome blushes at that. "Inuyasha was nice enough to look after me. If it weren't for him, I'd never get any better." She comments for how the visit between them was like and all. "I ever heard that you even got a kitten as well." Sango glees even more. Sango just made Kagome chuckle. "Yeah my dad got a me a kitten and his name is Buyo." Kagome answers quickly enough. Unknowingly Miroku and Inuyasha come in a few minutes after. "I'm glad she's all better." Inuyasha said as he puts his backpack down. Miroku grins, "I'm betting you have a crush on her, Inuyasha." Inuyasha snarls quietly. "Listen here, I just had a feeling that she needed someone to talk to. And I was that person." His lecture has a point there. Miroku nods, "Well ever since you came here, you had a feeling that she _needed _someone to be with. And to think for 10 years for her to be all alone, that's not only sad but also unhealthy." Miroku responses as he turns to see Kagome and Sango gossiping anything that interested them. Inuyasha looks with him. 'I might be that person to do such a thing. Soon after the teacher comes in. "Okay class, today you're all aware of what going on this afternoon." She said proudly. "FIELD DAY!" the class shouts. "Very good. The class we're going up against is Mrs. Futihi's class." The teacher said. Some of the students are not so thrilled anymore. "So far, we're going to do our regular classes and then have lunch, and we'll go off to the gym." She schedules it up on the board. Kagome lifts an eyebrow, "Mrs. Fuhiti? Whose that?" She asks Miroku who got into his seat. "She's one of the other teachers in our grade. There's some student who is very good at anything he's good at." Miroku replies. "He?" Kagome asks again. "His name is Koga Wolf. He's the top student in the entire grade. No one has ever beat him in anything." Miroku answers. "Knowing him, Inuyasha also had a rivalry with him." Kagome looks to him, "So I assume they've been rivals even before then." Kagome states. Miroku said shakes his head. "No, like you Inuyasha is new to this school as well. Koga is the one to be looked out for. I don't trust him at all." He finally finishes his gossip. "But how is it that you know about him?" Inuyasha asks as he pulls up a seat as well as Sango did. "Koga holds the records for speed throughout the student." Sango said. "Okay class let's begin our lessons." The teacher gets their attentions and the students get into their seats.

After lunch the class head to the gym as instructed this morning. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango are in one corner of the gym. "We need to be on our guard in order to defeat Koga." Miroku said as they put their hair into ponytails as well. Soon the door opens as the other class enters the gym. In front of the line is a boy with a pair of icy blue eyes, with black hair in a high ponytail, and a grin on his face. "Mrs. Fuhiti I see you brought in your class, and your star pupil here." The gym teacher said happily to her. "We are honored to be here as well." Mrs. Fuhiti replies back with a smile on her face. "Koga are you ready?" She said to him. Koga grins even more, "You know I am." He said until he spots Kagome in a romantic way. Kagome on the other hand isn't too fond him. "Okay. Let's start off on the track." The gym teacher said as she escorts the two classes outside.

One they get to the track one class is one side and the other class on the opposite side. "We'll begin with the 100 meter dash. Teachers…" Mrs. Fuhiti gestures Koga. "Koga of course." Koga smirks as he comes to a random lane on the track. "Mrs. Gukito…" The gym teacher said. Mrs. Gukito smiles down to her students. "Inuyasha Takahashi will compete." She said. Inuyasha walks up to the next line by Koga. "Ready set go!" The teacher shouts. Inuyasha and Koga run as fast they possibly can. Inuyasha smirks as he speed up ahead of Koga. Soon Inuyasha crosses the finish line. "Alright Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she runs up to him. Inuyasha pants softly but breath evenly. "Thanks Kagome." He smiles to her. Koga is glaring at him, "How is it that he can run that fast?" Koga glares even more. "Time for the girls' turn." The gym teacher calls as the girls come up to the track. Koga sits on the bleaches observing Kagome, "She's so cute." He said to himself. "Set…Go!" The gym teacher said and the girls run. Kagome and Sango are neck in neck, but at they run, Kagome manages to get first place while Sango gets second. Inuyasha and Miroku smirk just to those two girls at their fullest. The girl comes up to them, panting. "You were great out there, Kagome." Inuyasha compliments her as he gives her a bottle of water. "Thanks." She said with a blush. Unoticedly Koga is glaring at them. "She'll be mine." He last said before the class ending for the next week of Field Day.

After school, Inuyasha and Kagome walk down the sidewalk. "I can't believe you defeated Koga in that race Inuyasha. You might break his records as well." Kagome smiles to him. Inuyasha smiles, "Yeah, I might even get the title. It's strange that we're both new and yet we impressed our class in from of Koga's." He said cocky. They soon come to the front of Kagome's house. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She said with a slight sadness in her voice. Inuyasha assures her, "Don't worry, I'll be here to pick you up so we can go to school together. I have to admit the our 'Buddy System' is working." Kagome smiles and goes in. Inuyasha nods with a smile and heads to his place.


	10. Koga's Plot

**Chapter 10: Koga's Plot**

The next day, Kagome waits at the corner of her driveway. "I wonder what is taking him so long?" She mumbles to herself. As she taps her foot impatiently she decides to go on ahead. "Kagome wait." A voice calls out. Kagome smiles as she turns around. But it's not the person she was hoping to see. It was Koga. Kagome suddenly feels unsafe with him around. "What's wrong Kagome?" Koga said as he approaches her, which made her step back. "I was waiting for a friend to meet me here." She answers as she tries to get away from him. "If your friend isn't coming then I'd go with you." He persuades her. "No thank you. I'm fine." She rejects his offer. "Come on it'll be fun. We can know each other on the way." Koga convinces her with a wink. Kagome is now getting more uncomfortable as Koga gets closer. "Listen Koga I'm not interested in walking to school with you. So could you leave me alone?" Kagome seriously said straight to his face and walks away from him. Koga glares behind 'The more feisty you are, the more I desire you.' He thought with yearn.

At the end of the block Kagome comes to a halt because she ran as fast as she could away from Koga. "Kagome are you okay?" A different voice said to her from behind. Kagome turns around to see it's Inuyasha this time. Kagome embraces him for comfort. "It's Koga, Inuyasha. He won't leave me alone." She sobs. Inuyasha rubs her back, "Shh, it's okay. You're with me and that's all that matters." He said gently to her. Kagome nods as they resume walking to the school.

In Koga's class, Koga couldn't concentrate on what is on the chalkboard his teacher display the class. 'he's the one I'm yearning.' He though, not to get too distracted from the teacher. 'Let's see what I can find out about her.' He adds.

By the time the class period ended, Koga packs his things and leaves the school. He spots Kagome and Inuyasha walking up ahead of him. He stalks them, getting a good ear shoot to eavesdrop what they're talking. "So Buyo is really a good boy?" Inuyasha asks her. Kagome smiles, "Yeah he's been with me ever since he came into the family." Inuyasha nods, "It turns out that he loves you so much." Kagome comes to look at him, "Not only he loves me, but he also likes you when you visit me." Koga glares from behind. "So she has a cat affection huh?" He continues to listen undetected. "Did you made sure he got fixed, and his shots?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome nods, "Yeah, my dad got that taken care of when he got him." Kagome answers with a smile. They soon come to the end of her driveway. "Well I'll you tomorrow then." Inuyasha said as he turns around and head home. Koga sneaks around Kagome's house. Realizing that she's the only one home for the time being. He peeks through a window to observe what's going on inside. Inside he sees Kagome sitting in a recliner with Buyo snuggling on her lap while she pets him. Koga gets away from the window. "I know just the thing to get her mine." He smirks as he heads to his house. Koga find a random dog. He gets a jar to finds some flees on the dog. "Awesome." He finally said as he gets enough of the flees into the jar. He then gets home.

The next day, Koga finds Kagome and Inuyasha walking to the school. He then gets his jar and dumps it to the front yard of Kagome's home. "There we go." He said as he heads to the school.

By this afternoon, Kagome comes home, "Buyo? Here boy!" She said happily as she takes off her shoes. Buyo runs up to her, and rubs his head on her leg. "Oh hey there sweetie." She said as she picks him up into her arms. Unexpectedly, Koga peeks through a window to observe, hoping that his plan works. Kagome carries the cat upstairs into her. She sets him down onto her bed. She then takes a catnip ball and jingles it above him. "Come on boy." She said playfully. Buyo purrs as he tries to get a hold of the ball. Kagome smiles and toss it to one side of the room. Buyo bolts to it and grabs it with his little paws. Kagome kneels down and rubs his belly. "Whose a good boy?" She asks him. Buyo meows to respond. "Good boy." She said as she rubs his back and scratch his ears. Buyo purrs with pleasure for her.

Koga knew for sure he couldn't see the upstairs because he'd be notice easily. "I just hope those fleas will get her." He smirks and leaves to his house.


	11. Kagome's Unusual Pain

**Chapter 11: Kagome's Unusual Pain**

Kagome woke up to the noise of her alarm clock. It's been a week and She has been feeling a little weird from time to time. She gets into a nice pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. She looks at her reflection in to mirror to brush her hair. "I bet I'm gonna be in pain later on today." She said to herself as she grabs her stuff and leaves the house.

Meanwhile Inuyasha is getting quite worried about Kagome's behavior since yesterday morning. He grabs his watch and turns into his human disguise and leaves the house. When left he spots Koga walks down to the street with a smirk on his face. 'I don't trust him. I better keep an eye on him.' He thought in his head as he walks around the corner to see the Kagome is coming out the driveway. "Kagome!" He calls out to her and he comes up to her. "Oh good morning, Inuyasha." She replies with a smile. "Are you feeling okay?" Inuyasha asks as they begin walking. Kagome shrugs. "I'm fine, but something isn't right though." She honestly said. Inuyasha nods, "It's up to you if you want to talk about it." He assures her as they get into the school building.

The students get another chance for Field Day. "Okay class you know how Inuyasha and Kagome are our stars, we need to make sure we keep it that way." The teacher said. The class cheers. "Great. Let's go then." She said as they head to the gym. As they enter the gym, Mrs. Fuhiti's class is there as well. When Kagome saw Koga, she stiffens a little. "Hey, you okay?" Sango asks in concern. Kagome shakes her head fast, "Yeah I'm fine." She quickly replies. "Don't worry about me." She adds. Inuyasha looks at Kagome with worry. "IS something wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asks his best friend. "I'm getting a feeling that something is wrong with Kagome." He answers him. "Alright class let's get to the track then." The gym teacher said as they head outside.

"Kagome you know what to do." Mrs. Gukito whispers to her. Kagome nods with smiles and gets onto a random track row. "Koga I'm counting on you to beat her." Mrs. Fuhiti said him quietly. Koga smirks as he gets to a random row on the track. The gym stands on the side of it, signaling with her arm high above her. "Ready… go!" Koga and Kagome run as fast as they go. As they turn the curve, A pain strikes Kagome upper left thigh. She tumbles down to her side in pain. Inuyasha gasps and runs to her. "Kagome?" He kneels down to her. "Are you okay?" Kagome keeps on whimpering from the pain. The two classes surround her. "Inuyasha take her to the nurse's office." Mrs. Gukito said to him. "I'm on it. Come on Sango." Inuyasha said to her. "Don't worry Kagome we got you." Sango assures her. The pain keeps on getting worse.

They manage to get to the nurse's office. "Inuyasha, Sango what's wrong?" Inuyasha and Sango place Kagome gently on a random bed in the room. "Kagome's left thigh is hurting her. That's all we know so far." Sango answers as she steps aside for the nurse to pass by. She discovers Kagome breathing uncontrollably and sweating nonstop. She place her hand on Kagome's forehead and removes it fast, "She's burning up." She said as she takes a thermometer and stick it into her mouth. "Inuyasha stay by her. I'm going to call her mother." She said as she picks up the phone.

Ai is home having a nice drink of tea, reading the newspaper. The house phone goes off. She picks it up and presses the answer to receive. "Hello Higurashi Residence." She said. "Mrs. Higurashi, this is Mrs. Yumada from the Elementary School Nurse's Office. I've call to inform you that your daughter, Kagome is really sick. Her temperature reach 102.3 degrees, and is getting pain from her left thigh." The nurse said to her from the other line. Ai nods, "Okay I'll come over and pick her up." She said to the nurse. "Okay thank you." They hang up. Ai gets her purse and jackets and drives to the school.

Back at the nurse's office, Inuyasha is sitting by Kagome who has an ice pack on her forehead. "Kagome, your mother is on her way to pick you up." She said. Inuyasha looks up to her, "Will she be okay?" The nurse looks down with shame. "Unfortunately I can't heal her here." Kagome opens her eyes a little. "What do you mean by that?" She asks. The door opens to reveal Kagome's mother to enter. "Mom?" Ai smiles as Inuyasha gives up his seat and let her sit. "My girl, I have to say that her lymph nodes have burst inside her." Ai said to the school nurse, and turns to Kagome with a sad face. "I've no choice but to take you to the hospital." Hearing those words begin to freak Kagome. "Mom, please no. Not the hospital." She pleas her. Ai sighs, "Kagome I know you mean well, but the nurse doesn't have the advanced knowledge to take care of you here. I'm sorry you have to see it this way." She concludes her reason. Kagome tries to get up but Ai suggests to carry her. "Thank you for looking after her." Ai smiles at the nurse. "You're Welcome Mrs. Higurashi." She bows to her. Inuyasha looks up to Ai. "Will you call me when she gets better?" AI smiles. "I will. Don't worry." She said as she leaves the room.

Ai gently places Kagome in the back seat of the car. She then drives all the way to the hospital. She pulls up to the building's ramp. A man comes up to her. "Need any assistance?" He asks calmly. "My daughter is very sick. I need to take her to the ER." Ai replies with a concerned face. The man nods. "We'll bring out a stretcher!" He calls to the nurses. The doctors get the stretcher out and Ai places Kagome onto it. "Rush her to ER immediately." The man orders them. Ai drives into the local parking lot. She then rushes into the Hospital.


	12. Cat Scratch Fever

**Chapter 12: Cat Scratch Fever**

Ai makes it to the assigned ER her daughter is in. As she enters calmly, she find Kagome with a wire into her right wrist. "mom?" Kagome said weakly. Ai comes to her side, "It's okay honey. They're going to make you better." She said with a sad face. Then a male doctor comes in. "Ma'am I request you to leave." He said sternly to her. Ai nods to him. "Doctor please do whatever you can to save her." She begs him. "I will. Just wait outside." He said as a nurse escorts Ai out of the room.

When she is out, the doctor turns on the Anastasia to knock Kagome unconscious. "Don't worry Kagome you won't feel a thing. I promise. He then begins his surgery. He slowly uses a surgical knife and cuts open the first bump on her thigh. He soon discovers a lymph node doubled in size than its usual size. "What happened to her lymph node?" A nurse asks as the doctor carefully pulls the organ out. "The lymph node has been affected by a flea bite. Another one is in there as well." He answers her and he places the organ into an empty jar. He packs that off with bandages. "It's best to use these instead o stitches because stitches will make it worse when she moves around." He demonstrates it. "Now onto the next one." He said as he does the same process on the other organ in Kagome's body. "I'm surprised she dealt with this before she came in." He said shockingly as he packs the other hole on her thigh. "It took us longer than we thought." He also said. "Let's get this little one into a room. Do you have a vacant one ready for her?" He asks a random nurse. "Yes on the third floor. I'll inform her mother right away." She responses as she leaves the room.

Ai is in the waiting room it's been an hour since the doctor did surgery on Kagome. Soon Hige and Kikyo enter. "Ai how is she?" Hige asks as he sits down beside her while Kikyo sits on the other side of Ai. "I'm not sure. I Just hope she'll be alright." Ai replies to him with worry. Kikyo sighs. "How long has she been in there mom?" She looks up to her. AI looks back at her, "She's been in there for an hour now." She said. The signal beeps for her. Soon a nurse comes out to her. "Mrs. Higurashi?" She asks. Ai stood up and walks up to the nurse. "I'm here to inform your daughter is in room 312." She said as she gives her the note for the assigned room. "Thank you." Ai bows and gestures Hige and Kikyo to follow her.

Kagome slowly comes to, looking around to find herself in a hospital room, in a hospital bed, 3 seats, two across from the bed and one by her. As she tries to move her arms, it won't obey her. "What happened to me?" She was able to say so far. She hears the door open slowly. "Kagome?" A voice calls out to her. Kagome turns to see her family entering the room, "Mom, Dad, Kikyo?" She is confused. Ai smiles as she sits down by her and hugs her gently. "I'm so glad you're okay." She sobs a little. "Mom what happened to me anyway?" Kagome asks as soon as Ai lets her go. "You had Cat Scratch Fever." She answers with a sad smile. "Isn't that a song by Ted Nugent?" Kikyo asks tilting her head. "No, it's a disease that inflects a close by organ where the bite has been effected." Hige answers her. Kikyo looks up to him. "What side effects did she had when she got effected?" Hige asks Ai. "Her temperature has been going up and down like a roller coaster track. Her upper left thigh had two swollen lymph nodes and she was in great pain." Ai responses to him. "When did this happen?" Kikyo asks her worried mother. "Since yesterday at school." A voice said as the person enters the room. "Inuyasha?" Kagome looks at him weakly. "Hey you." Ai smiles as she escorts the family out of the room, leaving the kids alone.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Inuyasha takes her hand. "How are you doing?" He asks gently. Kagome blushes and turns away, but tightens her grip in his hold. "I just feel weak that's all. I got out of surgery." Kagome sheds some tears from her eyes. Inuyasha uses his free hand to wipes them. "Did the doctor say when you can be released." He asks. Kagome sighs, as her bangs cover her eyes, "He didn't say. But I guess I'll be here for a while though." She mumbles to him disappointedly. "Not to mention, I don't know how long I'll have to stay home from school." She said to him more. So the door opens again, only this time, a man enters with Kagome's mother right behind him. "Kagome, I'm glad to see you're awake." He said calmly. "How long will I be here for, Doctor?" Kagome asks him. The man looks out the window and turns around and browses the information on his results on her, "About 5 days. That thing is that I can only pack your wounds instead of stitches. Because if you move around a lot then it'll make your wounds even worse." He answers with a serious tone. "Hearing that information just send shivers insides, "Oh I see." It was all she said before the doctor continues on, "However, you must be here on Mondays, Wednesdays and Friday to go into whirlpool to clean your wounds and repack them." Hearing more of it begins to fear Kagome. "And how long will it take to close her wounds?" Ai asks him worryingly. "About a month and a half." He finally answers the question that is needs to know about. "So when is my first whirlpool?" Kagome asks him nervously. The doctor looks back on his clipboard, "Your first whirlpool is first thing in the morning at 10:00 am." Kagome is beginning to shake uncontrollably. Inuyasha quickly tightens her hand to calm her down. "Kagome, it's going to be okay." He soothes to her. Kagome shakes her head, "No. It's going to hurt bad." She whines. Who would ever thought that when you're in so much pain, it's even worse when you try to heal it? No wonder most people hate going to the hospital, even if it's for their own good. "For now, I want you to spend time with your family and friends, and make sure you get enough rest for tomorrow." The doctor finally said before he left the room.

Throughout the day, Kagome and Inuyasha had a fun time together. Sango and Miroku stopped by to check up on her as well as Kagome's family. By night fall, the visiting hours are over and means that the patients must go to bed, that includes Kagome. A nurse comes in to check on Kagome, "How are you doing?" She asks nicely to her. Kagome smiles at her. "I'm okay. Tomorrow I have to whirlpool." She answers to her. The nurse brings in an extra blanket for her. "Get some rest. The doctor will come in at 9:30 am." She said as she leaves the room and closes the door.


	13. Whirlpool

**Chapter 13: Whirlpool**

The next morning, the sunlight beams through the hospital room and shines onto Kagome. Kagome moans as she gets herself comfortable. The door opens revealing the doctor that came in yesterday. "Good Morning, Kagome." He greets her. "Morning." She simply replies. "I bet you're scared to get the whirlpool done." He said as he comes up to her. Kagome nods instead of talking. He shows a soft smile, "I know how you feel, but it'll be over before you know it." He assures her. Soon the door opens and Ai comes in afterwards. "Kagome dear, how are you feeling?" She as she gives her a hug. "I'm okay so far." She only said, not to get into further detail about the whirlpool part. Looking at the clock it said 9:30 am. "Well at least we can find how the healing process is going to be like." He said to the two girls. A nurse comes in. "You ready Kagome?" She asks her. "Kagome nods with fear secretly inside of her. The crew escorts her, with Ai as well to a special room. They enter, and find a humongous tub. "This is the whirlpool, Kagome." A nurse said to her. "What do I do in it?" Kagome asks her. "We must unpack your wounds and clean it while you're in the tub, and repack with new bandages." She answers her. Hearing that made Kagome gulped. But to prove that she's brave she sighs with a smile, "Well let's do it." She said to the crew. Ai cocks an eyebrow. Her daughter wasn't usually bold unless she's in a dilemma that only relies on her to solve it.

One of the nurses begin to fill up the tub with a warm water Kagome lays on her back on a table. The other nurses begin unravels her wounds. As the last piece came off, Kagome's eyes widen. On her upper left thigh wear two holes and packed bandages in them. "Kagome I need you to relax and let the nurses take out the bandages." Ai said to her and she holds her hand for support. Kagome only nods as the nurses gently pull out the old soaked bandages out. Kagome holds in her screams, not to frighten the nurses. As the last piece came on, Kagome is even more disgusted to see the inside of her thigh. "Now let's get your wounds clean." One nurse said. Kagome limps her way to the tub. As she steps in slowly and as the water enters the holes she stiffens, "It stings so bad." She cries in small agony. "I just need you to be in there for 20 minutes. Then we pack in new bandaging packs into them." She said as she leaves her alone. Kagome relaxes for a few minutes until she can feel how the chemicals are cleaning the wounds. Ai grabs an empty chair and sits by her. "How was it that my lymph nodes gotten taken out, mom?" Kagome asks her. Ai holds her chin. "Even though I'm a nurse, I don't have the advanced knowledge from a surgeon. How can I explain this to you?" Ai is honestly trying to come up with something that can go with Kagome's surgery. "It's too hard for you to understand. When you grow older, you'll find out." Kagome nods, not to force her to tell her something with words she doesn't even know yet. Soon the tub cools down. A nurse comes to her, "Ready, Kagome?" She asks as she drains the fluids down. Ai helps Kagome get back to the platform. "Okay we just need you to lay on your back." Kagome did and the nurse resumes, "We're going to put in the bandages into your wounds. So you just need to relax." She instructed to the fragile girl. Soon the nurse carefully stuffed the wounds. Kagome holds in her screams, not to get the nurses' distraction, which can be even more painful. Then wrapped bandaged surround the packed wounds. "We're done." The nurse said. Kagome groans as she tries to sit up but it gently pushed down. "We're going to take you back to your room." She helps her onto the wheelchair she came in.

Kagome is now on her bed in her hospital bed. She groans more from what she held in during the packing process. Ai stood up and head to the door. "I have to go to work, but I'll stop by on my way home." She said before she leaves her. Kagome then looks out to see some clouds gathering, singling that it's going to rain pretty soon. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" She asks as she gets some rest.


	14. Inuyasha's Idea

** Chapter 14: Inuyasha's Idea**

The next day, Inuyasha is walking to school on his own. He knew Kagome is at the hospital, and wouldn't be able to school anytime soon. "Inuyasha!" Someone calls from behind him. He turns around to find Koga running up to him. "Oh it's you." He said with a gawky tone. "How is Kagome, Inuyasha?" Koga asks his as they walk together. "She's okay I guess." Inuyasha whispers to him. Koga turns to him suspiciously, "What do you mean?" Inuyasha turns to face him. "Remember what happened on Field Day? She was running until she felt a pain in her left thigh." He reminds him. Koga nods. "She's been sent to the hospital because her left thigh had two bumps and she's going to be out of school for a while." Inuyasha explains. Koga nods, "Okay. I was just worried about her." They entered the building and went their separate ways to their classrooms.

Inuyasha takes his seat and pulls his backpack onto his desk. He looks inside and found what he has been looking for. He pulls a nice flower magnet, "I'll help her, even if she's not even here." He said proudly and looked around to see that weren't anyone else in the room. He places the magnet onto the teacher's desk and aimed it to the chalkboard. "There you go." Soon after the rest of the class entered the room. Inuyasha checks his watch and presses the red button to record the day's class.

Inuyasha made sure that the kids and the teacher didn't notice the magnet. 'I'll help you Kagome. I promise.' He thought. By the end of the day the teachers asks him, "Inuyasha may I have a word with you?" She asks him nicely. The rest of the class left already. Inuyasha comes up to her nervously. "Yes?" She only smiles, to assure him that he isn't in any trouble. She goes to her desk and gets some papers. "If you be so kind to hand these to Kagome?" She offers him. "I know you live close to her. So I was wondering if you can give these to her?" Inuyasha smiles, "Sure thing. I'll drop them off to her family." He replies, as the teacher gives him the papers. 'Thank you." He said to her and leaves the room.

At the Higurashi Residence, Kikyo is in her room thinking of what happened to her sister. "Kagome what could've happened to you out there?" She mumbles to herself. A meow catches her attention. She looks down to the cat. "Hey there Buyo." She rubs her fingers and the kitten jumps onto her lap. She pets him, "It's going to be okay Buyo." She said nicely. She looks up onto her laptop to look up the information on the disease. After a few minutes she found that one is for one to get it would either getting scratched or bitten on a specific area on the body. Even from a flea when a cat has any contact. She then took a closer at the cat and hoping that there weren't any fleas on him. What she knew from her father, that Hige got him from the Animal Shelter, and it was already had his vaccinations, spayed, and made sure it was flea-free. It concerns her even more. She finds Buyo now resting on her bed now. "I just hope she'll be okay." She said. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it dad." Kikyo calls to Hige who is in his office doing work. Kikyo comes to the door to open it. Inuyasha smiles, "Hey, I've come to drop off what Kagome missed today. Is She home?" He shyly asks. Kikyo smiles, "It's okay, but Kagome is still in the hospital for the time being. I'll give these to her though." She replies as she takes the folder that has Kagome's name on it. Inuyasha smiles. "Okay. Bye." He waves bye to her and leaves. Kikyo looks down to the folder and takes it up to Kagome's room. "Kagome you have finally opened up, but at an unfortunate way." She said before leaving her sister's bedroom.

Inuyasha returns home and heads up to his room. He turns off his watch disguise and reverses his transformation back to his half demon self. He takes off his watch and goes to his computer. He turns it on and hooks up the watch up to his computer. "Okay let's see here." He murmurs to himself. Soon the monitor displays the video from the watch. He checks the footage and find that the spy camera. He smiles, "I'll make more of these while Kagome is the hospital." He said to himself. He watches the video and made sure it has the best audio for Kagome to listen carefully while the class is in action. "It maybe long but it does get the job done. A knock on the door gets his attention. "Who is it?" He asks to know who it is. Sesshomaru comes in. "What's going with Kagome. How come she wasn't at school?" He asks his little brother. Inuyasha sighs and turns to him, "Kagome's in the hospital because she was infected with Cat Scratch Fever." Inuyasha answers him, before returning to his work. Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow. "What is it that you're doing anyway?" He asks curiously. Inuyasha smiles and shows him, "I'm videotaping the class while Kagome is in the hospital. She must be updated to what she'd be missing." He explains by showing the first video of the day. Sesshomaru smiles, "Inuyasha you cease to amaze me. I know your spy gear is one of a kind and reliable." He compliments. Inuyasha is known for stealth when it comes to things like this. Inuyasha smiles back, "Thanks man." He replies while he creates a file and saves the video into it. Sesshomaru stood up and leaves, "Make sure she's safe while she's in recovery. And we know how that is on her." He states and closes the door behind him. Inuyasha sighs, "It's best that I help her out. She's has been in pain long enough and I will make sure she'd be happy." He said to himself.


End file.
